laytonfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Layton’s Mystery Journey: Katrielle und die Verschwörung der Millionäre
Apple iOS, Android Nintendo Switch |Version = App: 1.0.6Aktuelle Version im App Store Nintendo 3DS: 1.0.0 |Blöcke = 9196Download-Größe der Nintendo 3DS-Version }} Layton’s Mystery Journey: Katrielle und die Verschwörung der Millionäre ist der Name eines neuen Layton Spiels, welches Akihiro Hino am 24. Juni 2016 erstmals ankündigte. Auf der Level-5 Vision 2016 wurde Professor Laytons Tochter, Katrielle Layton, als neue Protagonistin vorgestellt, welche auf der Suche nach ihrem verschwundenen Vater ist.Handlung Handlung Prolog: Kat und Strolch Fall 1: Wem die Stunde schlägt Fall 2: Tod auf der Themse Fall 3: Cinema Paradiso Fall 4: Konferenz der Tiere Fall 5: Geisterstunde Fall 6: Wie gewonnen ... Fall 7: Ratman Returns Fall 8: Unten am Fluss Fall 9: Hastings macht blau Fall 10: Ernest sein ist alles Fall 11: GESUCHT: Katrielle Layton! Fall 12: Das Millionen-Dollar-Rätsel Nebenaufgaben * Ein perfektes Dinner: Katrielle hilft dem Kellner perfekte Vier-Gänge-Menüs für die Gäste seines Restaurants zusammenzustellen. * Modekatalog: Katrielle soll die Boutique einer guten Freundin von Oma Enygma so einrichten, dass ihre Kunden alle gewünschten Waren kaufen. * Die große Schiebung: Auf Florence Goodruns Empfehlung hin, löst Katrielle die regelmäßig erscheinenden Rätsel „Labyrinthspaß“. Layton’s Mystery Journey: Katrielle und die Verschwörung der Millionäre – Deluxe Am 8. November 2019 erschien für die eine Deluxe-Version des Spiels. Sie verfügt über eine bessere Grafik, enthält neue Kostüme für Katrielle und Rätsel. Außerdem sind die in den anderen Versionen kaufbaren bereits freigeschaltet. Entwicklung Neuerungen Updates Charaktere Kat lachend.png| Katrielle Layton |link=Katrielle Layton Noah.png| Ernest Drowrig |link=Ernest Drowrig Sharo sprechend.png| Sherl O.C. Kholmes |link=Sherl O.C. Kholmes Kat und Emiliana.png| Emiliana Perfetti |link=Emiliana Perfetti Asupowaro.png| Inspektor Hastings |link=Inspektor Hastings :Weitere Charaktere: hier * Bertha von Doppelpfund * Pipper Lowonida * Bernhard P. Heller * Sola Taire * Ebenezer Banchor * Robert Kahn * Omar O'Nassers * Terry Handy * Jerry Handy * Reggie D. Rector * Das Schnabeltier (ein ) * Seymore Rollins * Phil M. Cutter * Samuel Sniffler Zusätzliche Inhalte * Denim-Alltag hießen anfangs noch Alltagsjeans. Startpack-Version Fall 01 ist kostenlos in der Startpack-Version enthalten. Wissenswertes * Dieses Spiel wurde durch die Plattform Real World Puzzle Solving beworben, über welche man im Internet und an realen Orten Rätsel finden und gemeinsam mit Spielern auf der ganzen Welt lösen konnte. * Das Spiel wurde weltweit simultan (iOS/Android) und in acht Sprachen veröffentlicht.Meldung aus dem Level-5 Blog ** Unterstütze Sprachen sind: Japanisch, Englisch, Französisch, Italienisch, Deutsch, Spanisch, Niederländisch und Koreanisch. * Der vorläufige Titel lautete Lady Layton: The Millionaire Ariadone’s Conspiracy. *Die 3DS Version verfügt - anders als bei den Vorgängern über keine 3D-Darstellung. * Im Doppelpfund-Anwesen sind im Trailer die Katzen aus dem Rätsel Die Katze Weiß zu sehen. * Das Ending Theme heißt Girls und wird von der Sängerin Kana Nishino gesungen. * Am 9. August 2018 erscheint in Japan eine Version des Spiels unter dem Namen Layton Mystery Journey Katrielle to Daifugō no Inbō DX.Meldung von Gematsu Galerie Kats Traum 2.png Kats Traum 5.png Ermittlungen 1.png Ermittlungen 2.png Teezeit.png Im Detektivbüro.png Vor dem Big Ben.png Auf der Leiter.png Vor dem Büro.png Sukoras Haus.png Bei Ridley.png Catoli an der Themse 2.png Noah, Catoli und Geraldine.png Kat und Emiliana.png Asupowaro.png Big Ben Sonnenuntergang.png Layton Luke Foto.png Kat mit Layton.png :Weitere Bilder: Layton’s Mystery Journey: Katrielle und die Verschwörung der Millionäre/Galerie Weblinks * Offizielle Webseite (Japanisch) * Offizielle Webseite (Deutsch) * Apple App Store * Google Play Seite Einzelnachweise en:Layton's Mystery Journey: Katrielle and the Millionaires' Conspiracy fr:L'aventure Layton: Katrielle et la conspiration des millionnaires es:El Misterioso Viaje de Layton: Katrielle y la Conspiración de los Millonarios Kategorie:Hauptspiele